Extreme Sexy Explosion
Plot In December 2017, a man named Maxwell Schroeder, or Max eXXposure as he prefers to be called, is hosting TV's newest and hottest combination reality show and fighting tournament, eXtreme seXy eXposure, and has invited women, and women only, from all over the world to his show to battle against each other for his entertainment. Which one of these lovely ladies will win XXX and claim the ten-million-dollar prize? Gameplay and Features eXtreme seXy eXplosion will have a 2.5D gameplay format, same as NetherRealm Studios' Mortal Kombat reboot and Injustice series. The "special moves" in eXtreme seXy eXplosion are called "X-citers," and the "super moves" are called "XXX-plosion Attacks." XXX-plosion Attacks not only start up in the same fashion as the Super Moves in the Injustice series, in which we briefly cut to a waist-up shot of the character before they start to perform it, but are also as epic and over-the-top in nature as them and require that all three bars of your super meter be full to perform. Winning a round with certain, more powerful special moves triggers a "Clothes Destroy" animation in which the losing character has their outfit "destroyed" into something more revealing, during which the camera focuses on the defeated opponent, and the defeated opponent only, and as a result of which we hear the off-screen audience wolf-whistle. The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. With the exception of the game intro, XXX-plosion Attack sequences, character prologues and endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision eXtreme seXy eXplosion to run at 60fps. The Training Mode stage is a full-size ring in a boxing gym (you can fight in a different stage in Training Mode if you wish!). Rosters Playable * Ailis Teagan * Antonia Ferrari * Bao Mingzhu * Camila Flores * Emi Yoshida * Honua Kameāloha * Jay Bailey * Kwang Meesang * Lisa Ukume * Maria Ilagan * Muriel Jacques * Olga Zhuravlyova * Princesse Papillon * Pua Kameāloha * Shahrzad Jahandar * Trudy Alexander Hidden * Athena Xristodoulou * Yi Jae-sang Boss * MaX eXXposure Pre-Order * Feramulher DLC Non-Quests * Elisabeta Popescu * Nkosazana Mandela * Nurse Valerie Valentine * Pizza Girl * Seireen * Zoe Wilson Quests * Han Qingmei (Bellum Bestiae) * Jodiana (Bout of the Century) * Maggie Rose (Prison Riot) * Rita Juárez (Kotsia Kai Doxa) Notes * Same as Kotsia Kai Doxa and Ultra Mayhem Wrestling, eXtreme seXy eXplosion will have character-specific win quotes (no generic!). * Despite having an envisioned ESRB rating of "M," XXX will NOT have any of the blood or fatalities that Bellum Bestiae and Prison Riot had, nor will it be as dark and cynical in tone or excessively profane as PR, and will focus on fanservice, the kind you'd expect to see in Dead or Alive and Rumble Roses, instead, with some comedy thrown in for good measure! * Same as Bout of the Century, as well as the upcoming Kotsia Kai Doxa and Ultra Mayhem Wrestling, XXX will have cinematic endings (again, not pictures and text!). * The song that plays pre-credits roll, where short animations of all the characters, who are depicted in full-body, are shown in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right (hidden and DLC will be added if unlocked), and also, during the credits, is Bomb Factory's "Deadly Silence Beach," which was previously used in Dead or Alive 2. Category:Games